A known electrically and mechanically actuable lock mechanism is described and illustrated in SE,B,445 055 (Beudat). One characteristic feature of this lock mechanism, however, is that the electrically actuable lock unit is latched against displacement in a given position, which means that when a fault occurs in the electrical system, the lock cannot be opened with the air of a key, unless physically tampering with the actual lock mechanism, which can be a relatively complicated process.
Further examples of lock mechanism forming part of the present standpoint of techniques are found described and illustrated in SE,E,8602601-0, DE,B,3 412 136, SE,B,453 107, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,962, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,709 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,341.
None of these known lock mechanism are concerned with a simple narrow-profile lock which comprises essentially standard components and which circumvents the aforesaid drawback.